Lost In You
by ValeriaNisshoku
Summary: Gilbert takes the pocket watch from Oz. He finds himself in a situation with a girl. Gilbert x RPC
1. Chapter 1: Lacie's Melody

"_Lost in you, everywhere I run, everywhere I turn. I'm finding something new. Lost in you, something I can't fight. I cannot escape, I could spend my life lost in you." - Lost in you by RED_

**Gilbert and Oz walked outside the mansion, Oz held the pocket watch close to his heart. Gilbert felt guilty for what he had to do in order to save Oz, but Oz let him do it. It surprised him enough. **

**They sat back to back under the shade of a tree. "Oz, I'm so sorry…" Gilbert started. **

"**Gil, don't worry about it. I asked you to kill Alice, and you did so. You were following my orders." Oz turned around and sat next to Gilbert holding the pocket watch out. "here, I want you to have it." he offered it to Gilbert. "Oz, I can't take the one thing you have to remember her by." Gilbert began to explain. **

"**I just wish you can find someone like her for yourself, that's all." Oz smiled. He took Gilbert's hand and placed the watch in it. Gilbert looked at the watch. He clicked it open and he listened to Lacie's tune. "How do you think I can find someone like Alice with this?" he asked. "Well, I found Alice…I'm sure you can find someone." Oz rested his head against Gilbert's shoulders. **

**Gilbert suddenly froze, and he realized he wasn't by the tree anymore. "Ugh, what the hell is this about?" he asked and looked around. He heard Lacie begin again. He turned around and saw a girl who looked like Alice. "Alice?" Gilbert asked. "If I can destroy it…" she said. "Then he won't have to remember the pain!" she yelled. She began to laugh and her eyes were bright green with evil. "You're not Alice, Alice is dead." Gilbert walked up to her. "Just who are you?" he asked. She put her hands on his face and stroked his cheeks. "I'm…" she begun. "Your destroyer." she laughed and wrapped her hands around Gilbert's neck. "What!-" he choked out. "I was betrayed, by you." she spoke quietly. "I'll never forgive you! Never! Never!" she was screaming. **

"**Gil!" Oz pushed on him. He snapped back to reality. He snapped the watch closed, he didn't want to hear Lacie again. "What did you see?' Oz asked. Gilbert gasped. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Gil, when I first opened the watch, I saw Alice. She was attacking me. Trying to kill me." Gilbert felt everything stop. "I…" Oz felt his forehead. "She looked like Alice…but she had green eyes…and she said she would destroy everything and he won't have pain anymore. Then she said she was my destroyer…she began to choke me." "GIL!" Oz yelled. "She **_**has**_** to be the one then! There's no doubt about it." Oz smiled. "yeah? Why'd she try to kill me then?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but Alice was killing me too." Gilbert looked at him. "It's not normal to have someone kill you in your dreams." **

**Gilbert stood on the balcony with a cigarette in his fingers. **_**'Special person….huh?'**_** He brought the cigarette to his mouth and breathed it in. He extinguished the cigarette and pulled out the pocket watch. He clicked it open. Lacie's tune began. He looked up at the yard. The ground shook. "Shit," he closed the pocket watched and ran down the mansion. "Break! The way!" he yelled down the building over and over. He came to a stop at the open door, where Break, Sharon, and Oz were already watching. "Yes, Gilbert-kun. Some things coming out." Break pointed. The hole turned dark purple and purple lights filled the area. Gilbert pushed through them and walked out the door. "G-Gil!" Oz started. Gilbert pulled out the pocket watch and snapped it closed. The melody faded as the purple lights did. "Break…it's a girl." Gilbert said. He started walking towards her. "Gil! Don't!" Oz tried to stop him. Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. "No," he whispered and took a sprint towards her. **

**He dropped to his knees and collected her in his arms. She looked like Alice. She had the same clothes, only green instead of red. Gilbert moved his hand to her face and pulled her eyes open. Bright green. "Oz," Gilbert started. Oz didn't answer. "Oz!" he yelled. Oz gasped and ran out there. "Gil, what's…" he looked at the sleeping girl. "Gil…is she?" Gilbert nodded. "She's the one who tried to kill me." he stroked her hair. "Let's take her in, then." Oz suggested. Gilbert thought for a minute. "Yeah."**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me In The Dark

_Hey! Just thought I'd thank you guys for the reviews! And I wanted to note out that all the lyrics in the beginning of each chapter will be by the band RED._

"_Don't even try, you're wasting time. Come back I'll beat you down, turn around, I'm fighting my way through you." - Wasting Time_

**The girl stood in a field, nameless. "This dream again…huh?" she asked herself. It began to rain. "I want to wake up." she said. He held her hands out and felt the cool rain. Then it became warm and the blood feel from the sky. She looked across the field for a body. She believed it when she saw it. She sighed and walked over to it. She knelt down in the blood and collected the body in her arms. She smeared the blood away and looked at Kid's face. **

**Everyone in the living room jumped when they heard the screaming. "Gilbert…your woman is calling you." Break teased. Gilbert ignored him and ran up the stairs.**

"**AAhhhh!" she screamed. "Tch, what's going on?" he asked. He opened the door to where she was staying. He ran in and stared at her. She was clenching the sheets in her hands and screamed in pain. He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey!" he shook her. "Wake up!" he shook her. She stopped screaming. Her bright green eyes stared at him. **

**He smiled. "Good morning." he said softly. She sat up. "Where…am I?' she asked. "In the normal world…you came from the abyss, correct?' he asked. "Abyss?" she asked.**

"**It's not the abyss. It's a living **_**hell.**_**" she put her hands on his face. "Tell me, what's your name?" she asked.**

"**Gilbert Nightray. What's your name?" he asked.**

"**I am Vladdy." she pulled her hands away. "Your chain is Raven, right?' she smiled. **

"…**.Huh?" he asked.**

"**Oh my~" Break laughed. "She knows your chain~"**

"**Mad Hatter." she pointed at him. "I see, you're good, child."**

"**Break, is she awake?" Sharon walked in.**

"**Eques." Vladdy pointed. "Huh? How did you-" **

"**She knows all our chains by looking at us." Break took Sharon's hand. "She's very good at it."**

**Oz walked in. "Gil, is she-"**

"**Your chain died." she pointed. "Her name was Alice, and her twin sister is Alyss, the Will of the Abyss." she giggled. Oz stared at her.**

"**Who…**_**is**_** she?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, you know all our chains, but we don't even know you." Gilbert stood up. She hopped off the bed and stretched. "I'm Vladdy, second time."**

"**So, Vladdy, what's **_**your**_** chain?" Gilbert asked. "Not telling~" she teased.**

**Vladdy chewed away on the meat, she was showing that she hadn't ate in a long time. "Just like Alice…" Oz said. **

"**I haven't eaten since before I was in the abyss…" she mumbled. "What year is it?" she asked.**

"**It's the late 1800's." Gilbert said. "1800's?" she asked. "I've never heard of that…"**

"**Are you telling us you come from…a different place?" Oz asked. **

**She shrugged. "Last I remember, I was in Konoha…"**

"**Konoha? What the hell is that?" Oz asked. **

"**A city in the land of fire…" they all stared at her. "You guys haven't heard of it?"**

**They shook their heads. "Then…I'm lost. I don't have a home anymore. I'm like 1,000 years away from my home!"**

**Gilbert crossed his hands. "I'm sorry, Vladdy, but this has to be your home now."**

**The clock struck ten o'clock. Vladdy sat up from the coach and looked at Gilbert. "What is it?' he asked. "I want to go to bed." she insisted. He sighed and stood up. "C'mon, I'll show you where your room is."**

**They walked for a moment in silence. Then Gilbert stopped in front of a door and opened it. "here, have fun sleeping." he began to walk away. **

"**Wait!' she reached out. He turned around. "I…I…please come in for a minute." she asked. **

**She sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's up?' Gilbert asked. **

"**I…" she mumbled off. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I want you to stay here with me." she forced out. **

**Gilbert's face flushed bright red. "You want me to stay here? But you need your sleep."**

"**I know, I want you to stay here so you can wake me when I have my nightmare."**

"**How do you know you'll have a nightmare? And why me?" he asked.**

"**I've had the same nightmare for as long as I can remember. And someone has always woke me up from it." she closed her eyes. "I can remember their faces…Sai…Renji…Kid…" she opened her bright green eyes and looked at Gilbert. "You were the one who woke me up, here. It can't be avoided." she smiled. **

**Gilbert stood outside her closed door. "Hey, Vladdy, are you done changing yet?' he asked.**

"**Yeah, you can come in." he opened the door and stepped in. She had a noodle-strap shirt on with a pair of short shorts. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail. She stood up and walked over to Gilbert. She pulled his jacket off and dropped it on a chair. She wrapped her arms around him. **

"**Thank you."**


	3. Chapter 3: Choosen Hearts

"_**I feel fine and I can smile but I feel the anger coming. It's underneath. I don't know why. It's always over flowing." - Confession (What's inside my head)**_

'_It's been almost a week since Vladdy appeared. I've been staying with her every night. Lately, I've been getting no sleep at all. But, Vladdy's nightmares seem to calm down after I awake her. She still hasn't told me what the nightmares are about. Oh well, I guess I'll earn her trust one of these days. And actually,'_

"Gil!" Vladdy ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Break is gonna tell us a story of the four great households! You need to come!" she smiled.

'_I think I'm in love with her.'_

They sat around in the living room, Break lit the fireplace and the lights dimmed out.

"I told everyone I would tell you a story about the four households…I'm going to talk about two." he held up two fingers. "It'll be about the Nightray household…and the unknown household."

Gilbert sighed. "I really hate the Nightrays," he mumbled.

"Haha, it's my fault for telling Vincent where you were and causing them to adopt you." he giggled. "Now, to start…the two chains under the houses are Raven, and Falcon. We don't know who the Falcon's contractor is, though."

Vladdy leaned against Gilbert's shoulder. "Raven…Falcon…" she whispered.

"Ever since the beginning of time, the Raven and the Falcon have been together forever. For a better example, every single contractor of Raven and Falcon have fallen in love with each other. They are sworn by birth to live with each other forever. So, Gilbert-kun, you have a woman out there for you who the contractor of Falcon."

Gilbert scratched his head. "We just don't even know where she is."

'_For a strange reason, Break sent Oz, Vladdy and myself into town for groceries. As odd as it was, we never knew what would happen.'_

It was evening and the streets were empty. They had bags of groceries and what not in their arms.

"Hey, Gil." Oz started. "What do you think of the Falcon? Do you think it's true?" he asked.

Gilbert sighed. "If it's meant to be, it'll happen." Gilbert stopped walking. "You two, get back now." he ordered.

They turned and looked at him. "What-" Vladdy cut-off as a way to the abyss opened. Oz and Vladdy dropped the bags and ran back to Gilbert.

"That's…a good chain…" a girl whispered. "I'll allow you to eat them if you behave," she whispered. She cut her wrist with a knife and let the blood run. She dropped the knife on the ground.

The ground began to crack between the three of them. "Shit!" Gilbert leapt back. "Vladdy! Oz!"

Vladdy backed away from the abyss's entrance. The girl ran up behind her and grabbed her long hair. Vladdy screeched and fell to her knees. "Chain! Come eat this girl!" she yelled.

"Vladdy!" Gilbert yelled and was knocked back by the chains presence. Vladdy struggled, the pain on her head was horrible. "Dammit anyway…" she whispered.

The chain came out the abyss and stood in front of Vladdy and the girl. "Eat her!" she yelled. It growled. Vladdy reached for the knife while the girl talked to the chain. "I said eat her already!" she screamed.

'_Gotcha.'_ Vladdy leaned forward to make more friction on her hair. She thrust the knife through her hair and the girl fell on her back. Vladdy stood up and threw the knife in the girl's shoulder. She screamed in pain. The chain roared.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you." she said.

Gilbert stood up. "Vladdy! Run! We have this!" he begged.

Vladdy put her left hand over her left eye. The chain roared and roared. "Release, _Falcon!"_ she yelled. Gilbert froze.

'_So this whole time, I was right. My heart was in the right place, the whole time. Ever since the watch…it's been correct.'_

Her eyes turned completely green, whites and all. Big black wings sprouted behind her. Feathers fell around her. A Falcon appeared in front of her, and it hissed. The chain growled at it. The Falcon screamed at it, and so did Vladdy. The chain covered it's ears. It howled in agony. Falcon flew above it and landed on it's neck. It clawed out the chain's eyes and broke the neck. The way glowed. The chain fell into the abyss and Falcon stood in front of Vladdy. She walked up next to it and stroked it's feathers. "Fantastic job, Falcon." her eyes glew again and the Falcon went back inside her body.

Vladdy fell on her knees and held herself up. "Vladdy!" Gilbert ran to her. She fell in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled.

His eyes burned into hers. "Vladdy…" he began. "Your chain's name is Falcon." he smiled.

She stood in the bathroom with a pair of scissors and fixed her now short hair. Gilbert leaned in the doorway. "Why…" he asked.

"Hmm?" she turned and faced him. "You heard the story." Gilbert explained. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She faced the mirror again. "Because it was more fun for me this way." she began to explain. "I wanted to know you first, before I decided to spend the rest of my life with you." she knew the whole situation perfectly.

"What's your real name?' he asked.

"Valeria…Bezzarius. At least, my adopted name."

"So, you were adopted by the Bezzarius hosuehold?" he asked. "I thought you came from a unknown city."

"I was, but Jack came to me in one of nightmares to keep me from crying that night. He told me he wanted me in the family. Then, when I woke up I was in the abyss. I don't know what really happened."

"Jack…adopted you even though he's dead?'

"Yeah, sounds weird, I know. But my real last name is Nisshoku."

"Nisshoku?"

"The last one born in my clan was Gaara Nisshoku. She was in love with Shikamaru. I disappeared before anything happened. I don't know if she carried on the trait or not."

"So…you may be the last."

She nodded. "I can continue the bloodline, too. But, the Nightray household doesn't want anymore family. Until after most of them die, anyway."

Gilbert flushed red. _'Can continue the bloodline, eh? Great.'_

"Gilbert." she turned around touching her finished hair. "How does this look?"

He smiled. "It looks beautiful." _'Crap, maybe I'm being too seriously in love with her. That sounded HORRIBLE. Do something, say something…'_ "Vladdy…"

She dropped her arms.

"I love you."


End file.
